So Cool and So Beautiful
by joieeu
Summary: "You're pissing me off!"


"Where have you been?" Shion asked loudly.

Nezumi startled and closed the front door so fast and so loudly the voice almost echoed. He hid his left arm behind his back.

"Shion! You're still awake?" he asked nervously and rushed behind the bookcases. He threw his jacket on the floor. Shion could hear how the taller man cursed for no reason as he went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"You're late. I was starting to get worried", Shion yelled truthfully. He got up and followed Nezumi, though the dark man clearly didn't want him to lurk around. Shion had already learned when he should be curious and even if the conversation through the bathroom's door was going to be unclear, it was better than no conversation at all.

"_You're always worried. Get lost, it's pissing me off_", Nezumi said. He sounded angry.

"But you're always pissed off", Shion pointed out.

"_I'm not_."

Shion crossed his arms. Nezumi was hiding something again. It was annoying and childish and though Nezumi said he wasn't looking down on Shion, he was. Nezumi did everything by himself and said he didn't need help, especially Shion's help, but the problem was that Shion wanted to help. He wasn't that hopeless.

"Is your arm okay?"

It was quiet for a moment, but then Nezumi laughed.

"_What do you mean_?"

"I'm not blind. You hid your left arm from me."

The door swung open and Nezumi walked out before Shion could grab him. The taller man fell straight to his bed and pulled the blanked angrily over his head.

"It's none of your business."

"Now you're just being childish", Shion said. He followed Nezumi yet again and sat on the edge of their only bed, though Nezumi tried to kick him off.

"You don't have to know everything. Go to sleep."

"Show me your arm."

"No need."

"Show it."

"_No_."

"Show it!"

Nezumi jerked up and placed his palm on Shion's face.

"Fine! Just shut up already."

Shion smiled innocently as Nezumi pulled his hand back. He looked uneasy as he showed his left arm.

"There. I was bit by a dog. You happy?"

There was a terribly treated wound on Nezumi's arm. Shion couldn't hold back a small chuckle; he wanted to point out how childish Nezumi was - again. The dark man had probably tried to take care of the wound while he was in the toilet, but Shion had made him way too nervous to do it right. The wound was bloody and quite deep and it must have hurt a lot. Shion looked at Nezumi's expression, but there was no sign of pain. He looked annoyed and cool like always.

"How did you get bit by a dog? That's not supposed to happen to you", Shion said and smiled a little, but got serious immediately when he met Nezumi's eyes.

"Do you want to die?"

"Thanks, but no."

"Shut up then."

"Sorry. Can I treat that?"

Nezumi nodded and looked lazily away. Shion got the medicine kit and sat a bit closer with his legs crossed. He placed Nezumi's arm onto his lap.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Shion snorted and started cleaning the wound. Once or twice his glance travelled up to check Nezumi's eyes, but the man was stoned. He was tense and he was holding his breath. So cool and so beautiful, like Nezumi always was. Shion put bondage to cover the wound, though he knew Nezumi was going to be embarrassed about it. Even hiding something like that under his jacket made him angry and pissed, not to mention if someone could see his nicely treated wound.

"There you go. I can check it tomorrow."

Nezumi sighed and nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Shion smiled. Nezumi sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"You're still holding my arm."

"I know."

"Will you stop smiling like that, it's creepy. And please, let go of me."

"Why are you so angry? I'm just trying to help."

Nezumi moaned and pulled his arm to himself. He stared angrily at Shion, opened his mouth and then closed it without a word. Shion raised his eyebrows. Nezumi's expression softened.

"Okay, I'm sorry", he said.

Shion laughed.

"You're not."

"Of course I'm not! You're pissing me off! I've asked you to leave me alone and go to sleep and shut up, but you're not listening! Can't you just once do as I say? I was bit by a dog and you helped me to treat my wound. End of the story. Thank you. _Leave me alone_."

"Now you're just being dramatic."

Nezumi made a loud scream.

"Shut up!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Shion shouted back. "I don't understand you. You're always making fun of me and looking down on me, but that's fine. It really is. What I don't get here is when you're feeling down or pissed you're always screaming at me, but in the end you nicely sleep next to me and think everything is fine just like that. Just think about all we've done. Why can't you be a bit more like -"

"You don't have to say those things!"

"How can you still be embarrassed?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not."

"Prove it and kiss me."

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

Shion bit his teeth together and nodded confidently. Nezumi looked confused. Then he laughed stupidly.

"Okay, _this _is ridiculous. You're going to kiss me anyway, right? You have that look", he said, but didn't run away this time.

"Would you like me to do it?"

"You're pissing me off."

Nezumi gave Shion a quick kiss, which turned into something bigger as Shion stopped the taller man from and escaping and kissed him back.


End file.
